Hatefuck
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Takes place after 'Tear You Apart'. Korra begins to think about what happened between her and Amon, and honestly, she's a little scared about what it is her thoughts have come to. BIG thanks to Noatakmyheartbender on tumblr for the sexy line from Amon about Korra's ponytail.


_**If I put my hands around your wrists**_  
_**Would you fight them?**_  
_**If I put my fingers in your mouth**_  
_**Would you bite them?**_  
_**So many things that I would do**_  
_**If I had my way with you.**_

_**I can keep secrets that I know that you want me**_  
_**You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me**_  
_**You could twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here.**_

_"__That was a rather bold move, Avatar."_

Korra turned sharply. She listened to the silence that filled the Air Temple. She had been on pins and needles all day, the feeling that someone was watching her. She had confided her worries to Tenzin, the feeling driving her mad. She had told him the short version of what had happened the previous week, and since then she had been training as much as possible. She trained from sunup to sundown, fighting through her bodily restrictions.

'Stay vigilant, Korra. You are safe here.'

She took Tenzin's words to heart, but continued to move around the temple with a wary eye. It worried her, and her alone, it seemed, that Amon had made no new moves. It was as if the Equalist revolution had just… stopped.

It was a relief, but also a reason to be on guard. The White Lotus guards and Tenzin had been on high alert, as well. But for Korra, this was personal. She could not simply forget what Amon had done, had said, had promised. She often woke up in a sweat and tears as she remembered the touches he had administered to her body. She had wretched for the rest of the night once at the memory of not only those touches, but how her body had reacted to said touches. How was it, she thought, that his calloused fingers seemed eerily familiar; yet somehow different from hers?

That hard, arrogant gaze was burned into her memory. Korra hated that Amon had looked at her like that. She hated that he honestly thought he had her beaten, that he had already won. She felt he saw that night as a prize of his winnings.

She longed to scream at him, to beat him to the ground, to show him just what the Avatar was capable of. In the back of her mind, she knew that would just cause people to hate benders more. She would be showing that Amon's speeches held an air of 'truth'. Korra touched her lips, a shudder going through her body as she thought of that smooth, leather mask touching her in a sick imitation of a kiss.

Was she wrong? Her body had reacted, it wasn't her. She could not be at fault for what happened. She couldn't be! … Right?

_'__Telling someone about our little secret… very brave.'_

There was that voice again! Korra wondered if she was going insane. If the voice was just in her head; filling her with doubt and paranoia. She knew what Tenzin would say… meditate. To clear her thoughts, not let these overwhelm her, and take over her. But, she couldn't. Korra felt if she did, she'd be alone. She'd be vulnerable. She couldn't even sleep without waking up screaming and crying.

She was so tired, the cold dips in the Yue bay not helping like they did the first couple of days. She found herself still standing in the hallway, spacing out, oblivious to her surroundings. She stood up straight, taking a deep breath before continuing down the dark corridors, winding her way to her room.

Naga greeted her in her usual loving way as Korra walked in. The Polar-bear dog rubbed her muzzle against Korra, whining happily. Korra pet the beast, crooning and telling Naga about her day and worries, as if she could understand her. Naga simply put her head in Korra's lap, as if to console her that it would be alright. That she'd be there to protect Korra no matter what. Korra felt tears at the corners of her eyes as she leaned down and hugged Naga tightly.

The lights went out, Naga next to Korra's bed, snoring lowly and soothingly. Korra shuffled into the nightclothes Pema had gotten her one day. 'Something comfortable, rather than her normal clothes,' she had said. As well as allowing the pregnant woman the ability to clean her normal clothes she had added under her breath. Korra did not feel the need, but let her do as she pleased. Korra knew better than to argue with a mother-to-be… especially how far along Pema was with the new baby.

Korra sighed as she settled down, pulling the covers over her, shielding her body from the cold night. She stared up at the ceiling, worrying her lip. She fought against the sleep that wrapped around her consciousness, threatening visions already tearing at her thoughts. She brought the covers over her head with a soft sound. She knew it would be useless. That the dreams would return, the feelings would return and ghost over her thin nightclothes. From her shoulders to her chest to her most sensitive, private part. She hugged herself, forcing the thoughts from her mind. Sleep. She needed to sleep.

As she expected, Korra woke in a sweat, a scream breaking from her throat and reverberating in her ears. Naga was beside her protectively, looking at her with her big eyes, and Korra could tell she was worried. No matter how many times she woke up, Naga was always there, always worried. Korra held the Polar-bear dog, petting her neck. Naga panted lightly against her shoulder, nuzzling the side of Korra's head with a whimper.

"It's alright, Naga," Korra said, wanting to believe her own lie, "Everything is fine."

_"__If that is what helps you sleep at night, Avatar. But you and I know different."_

Korra did not sleep the rest of the night. She sat up in bed, the covers around her like the parkas they wore in the South Pole. Warm morning light filtered into the room onto the bed, and Korra sighed in relief. She continued to sit there until Pema knocked on her door, waking everyone for breakfast. Korra's joints were stiff her back protested at the movements as she forced herself up and into her normal, more covering clothes.

She rushed to the dining room, hoping to not hear the taunting voice and be struck paralyzed again. Everyone looked up at her when she walked in, worried shrouds over their faces. "Korra, are you alright?" Pema asked hesitantly. Korra stopped before sitting down in her place. "I'm fine, why?"

"I heard you screaming last night again." Jinora said, studying Korra, her eyes filled with the worry that the whole family must have been feeling. Korra looked down at the bowl before her. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Everyone knew better, but they also knew not to push it. The wound was still fresh, and they knew to not rub salt into it. They ate in silence, gazes averted. Korra finished before anyone, but her stomach twisted as she looked up to Tenzin and his wife. "Thank you for the meal. I should be going; Bolin and Mako are expecting me at the arena." Tenzin's face grew dark, filled with worry for the young Avatar. "Have fun," Pema said in response, attempting a smile. "Have fun."

Korra smiled beside herself at the woman's kindness. "I will. I'll be back by dinner," she promised as she rose and went to meet Naga outside.

The Arena glittered in the late morning like a beacon. It was safe here. She was safe here. With Naga laying in the shade of trees comfortably, Korra made her way to the training room. She was early, she knew. But she had to get out of that temple. Maybe, just maybe, the voice wouldn't follow her.

Practice went well for the most part, a little slow at first, with some mistakes, but the Fire Ferrets got into the groove and the three of them were throwing earth, fire, and water flawlessly. A few hours passed before the group stopped for lunch break. "Oh, Korra, I've been wanting to ask you; how've you been sleeping?" Bolin asked between mouthfuls of noodles. Korra looked up at him. "I… okay, I guess?" she said hesitantly. Mako looked to her. "Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. You've seemed stressed all week. What's up?"

Korra stared at him, contemplating telling the brothers. She looked away and chuckled. "I'm fine, just tired from air bending practice. It takes a lot out of you." She grinned at them and continued to ravish the bowl of noodles she had. "Korra," Mako said "You can trust us, we're here for you."

"Yeah! The Fire Ferrets are always there for each other! Even Pabu is here!" Bolin proclaimed in that loud optimistic tone he had when he was excited, holding up the chattering fire ferret. Korra laughed at Pabu's confused look, the animal letting out one of its signature chitters which, Korra found quite quickly, was a favorite among the ladies.

She smiled, and this time, Korra felt she really meant it. "Thanks guys. But really, I'm fine." She couldn't help but lie to them. She had to do this on her own. It's not that she wanted to; she wished that they could help her. She wished for their help, to go to them and cry and let everything out. But, in her gut, she knew that as the Avatar, needed to end this on her own.

The rest of the day went by unspoiled. Training went without flaw, and as the sun set; Korra said her goodbyes to Mako, Bolin, and a small wave to Pabu, as well. The Fire Ferret chattered, sniffing the air and crawling up to Bolin's shoulder.

Korra was in a much better mood at dinner, as well, and Tenzin and his family seemed overjoyed to see her happy again. Jokes were thrown around, talks about their days, and the kids spoke of random topics, jumping from one to the next with such fluidity that it surprised Korra.

Finally, Korra excused herself from the table, deciding on a warm bath to wash all the grime from the day's training. With her hopes up, Korra felt as if all the stress in the past had been lifted from her, and she smiled as she made her way to the springs that the Island had to offer.

She breathed in the night air as she stepped into the warm waters. She ducked under the water, partially swimming to the deeper parts of the springs. She resurfaced, breathing in deeply while moving her hair out of her face. She brushed it out, letting her long hair flow around her.

Korra looked down at herself, remembering all the things Amon had said about it. She traced where his hands had been, if a bit hesitantly. She was strong, training all her life had earned her muscle and puberty had earned her a figure to match it. But she still felt a small softness, how even with the muscles; she still had that feminine feeling… a 'Supple figure'...

Her hands jerked away from herself, and Korra gave a disgusted sound. She pulled at her hair and brought her legs up to her chest. She finally let herself calm down, blocking out the words and feelings as she washed herself. She looked up at the sky; clear, quiet... the full moon was beautiful and the stars twinkled down at her without worries.

Korra sighed as she stood, wringing out her hair and wrapping herself up with the towel she had brought. Picking up her things, she walked back through the Temple. Her eyes were downcast, her steps steady as she returned back to her room. She stared at the door before looking back out at the sky, and then reached out to open her door.

_"What a lovely night... wouldn't you agree, Avatar?"_

Korra froze with her hand on the door handle. No... not again! Korra fumbled with the handle as laughter rang through the halls. No no no no no no... Finally, the door opened, and Korra rushed in and slammed the door shut. She slid down to the floor, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

She let out a sob as she covered her eyes with one hand, clutching at the towel around her with the other. "Why? Why won't you go away?" she mumbled. Everything was quiet. There was no answer to her questions. No mocking voice, no chilling laughter... and yet, Korra felt the silence even more frightening.

Minutes passed, and Korra finally stood, her heart still racing as she changed to her nightclothes. She continued to listen closely as she pulled up her hair, tying it up in a loose ponytail. She looked out her window at the sky, a single cloud slightly obscuring the full moon.

"Such a beautiful moon," the familiar voice said in her ear. Korra tensed, anger swelling inside her. She slammed her hands down on the windowsill. "Show yourself already, you coward! You weren't like this before. Who's scared now?"

The sound of footsteps came from behind her. Hands covered her own, and Korra recognized the leather vambraces. "It's not a matter of who is afraid of who, Avatar Korra. But who has the virtue of patience." Korra's hands shook under Amon's steady hold. Whether out of fear of the man, or hate for him using her name in such close proximity... She bit her lip and continued to look out the window.

"What is it you want, Amon?" His hands moved from her hands, gently grazing against her arms, moving up to her shoulders. "I wish to speak with you. Personally." Amon's voice was smooth and low in her ear, slow and sensual like a lovers' touch.

Korra scoffed and pulled away. She forced herself past Amon quickly, attempting to escape from the room before he realized her intentions. "I'd stand your ground, Avatar." Korra paused before setting her foot and bolting forward, her bare feet pounding against the wooden floors.

Amon tackled her to the ground holding her down as she twisted in his grip. Korra yelled, pushing him off her enough to flip on her stomach and attempt to claw away. Amon gripped her ankle tightly, pulling her back to him as if it was nothing. His hand got a hold of her ponytail, and Korra felt her stomach drop at the familiar gesture. Pulling her even closer to him, Amon pressed himself down on her, moving to hold on to one of her wrists, still holding her hair tightly.

"Come, Korra. Can't we just talk this over… diplomatically?" He asked into her ear. Korra breathed harshly, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes. "Why should I? With what you have done to people… what you did to me!" she fought his hold on her. She seethed, "How am I to be diplomatic to a ruthless criminal?"

"Simple. We sit down..." His hand slammed down beside Korra's face, causing her to stop struggling. "And we talk." He said with an unwavering look. Korra thought about it. She honestly did... but sometimes, she thought, the Avatar just has to do what the Avatar has to do. She wrenched herself from Amon's grasp and threw a punch at Amon. She caught his hood, and yanked, attempting to pull it over Amon's face, blinding him. The Equalist caught her wrist, twisting it until Korra cried out in pain.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" Amon growled behind the mask. Korra's wide, blue eyes stared at the shadowed mask. In the moonlight, it seemed to almost glow. She tried to turn, his hand in her hair holding her in place. She closed her eyes and waited… but instead of that smooth, cool feeling against her lips, she felt flesh. Warm, torn flesh, but flesh none the same.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped. Amon's hand shot to her eyes, covering them as he deepened the kiss. He held her there, his other hand holding the small of her back to him, and she was rather surprised at how… uncharacteristically calm he was going about this whole thing.

Finally the kiss was broken, and Korra's eyes were finally uncovered as Amon replaced his mask, adjusting it to its proper place. She stared in confusion. "I truly am sorry, Avatar." He said lowly. Korra let out a surprised sound at the feeling of Amon's hand traveling up her nightdress. Her hands shot down, grabbing his wrist and pushed it away. She looked up at him, a challenging fire in her eyes.

"Why so shy, Avatar? It's nothing I haven't seen before," He pushed her hands back down fiercely. "Against my will!" Korra screamed at him, trying to grab and claw at his arms. "I did nothing that you could not have stopped on your own." He said, moving a hand to her collarbone. Korra gasped as the hand covered one of her breasts, his thumb pressing against the nipple and moving in a circle.

His other hand moved to mirror the other, and Korra's hands grabbed at his arms. Amon continued his actions, even moving under the nightclothes. Korra's hands followed him, but she did nothing as her body became warm and what she realized as desire pooled between her legs.

His hand massaged her breasts under her clothes, pushing the blue cloth up to expose them to the moonlight. "It accentuates your eyes," Amon chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce others maybe?" Korra blushed, grabbing the cloth and forcing it back down. "N-no! Pema just got it for me and-" she stopped. She couldn't bring the Airbender family into this.

Amon's hands moved down her stomach to her legs. "You have nothing to worry about, Avatar. I will leave the family you currently reside with alone, for the moment." That last part sent anger through her, yet also chilled her down to the core, before Amon's fingers warmed her back up. They moved into her without warning, and Korra muffled a sound of pain.

"Make as much noise as you wish, Avatar. No one can here you here." Korra screamed; it held all of her rage, pain, and fear at the man. She screamed and cried and almost begged as Amon's deft touches caressed her. He worked at all of her soft points, practically ripping the moans from Korra's body. She shuddered as his thumb gently touched her, rubbing and teasing at the bud above her entrance.

Korra cursed her body for reacting to Amon's workings. His other hand gently moved up her chest, an inescapable heat following his fingers. Korra forced her breathing to stay as even as possible. She had to remain focused, to show Amon that this tactic would not affect her. Then, when he was off guard she would... She would... "No!" she forced out.

"No?" Amon's hands pulled away, letting Korra's body slump in a deep breathing, sweaty mess. "So you finally wish to talk straight?" he assumed, watching Korra's chest rise and fall as she herself watched him.

"Never," she growled before bringing up her legs and kicking him in the chest. Amon fell back with a grunt. Korra jumped up, running over him with still weak legs. "Well, then I can not allow you to leave just yet." Amon's voice followed her as she ripped open the door, running down the hallways in a panic. Where was everyone?

She heard the sound of running behind her, and Korra felt her heart stop as she looked back to see Amon catching up to her. No... Please, no! She felt tears fall down her face, and she tripped a little before regaining her balance. She made her way around a corner, running into the wall before pushing off at full sprint.

Korra's legs ached, her lungs burning as she gasped for breath. "Help... help me! Anyone! Please!" she screamed as loud as she could. Her head was pounding, but she refused to look behind her again for fear of seeing Amon right behind her.

She finally stopped, falling to her knees and breathing heavily. She listened, and found she could not hear any footfalls around. Korra breathed a relieved sigh, her chest rising and falling quickly as she breathed heavily. "I'm safe..." she whispered to herself.

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. I told you no one would hear you, as no one is here."

Korra cried out as Amon's hand pulled on her hair, almost as if materializing out of the shadows cast by the moon. He grabbed her ponytail, holding tight and tugging, pulling her to her feet before forcing her back down the hall. _"What a traditional watertribe hairstyle you have there, Avatar Korra."_

Korra fought against him, writhing against the pressure point he held on her neck. She finally realized, he had lead her back where they had began. She stared in horror as he forced her back through the doorway of her room. Korra never thought she'd feel that way at the sight of her own space.

She put her heels down, skidding against the floor. "What is wrong, Avatar? Wouldn't you just wish to go to bed?" Amon said sharply, shoving her across the room. She tumbled forward, falling on the floor beside of her bed. She whimpered as Amon came behind her, grabbing her neck again.

"Stand, Avatar Korra." Amon ordered. Hesitantly, Korra stood, tears continuing down her face. She glared at him over her shoulder. He threw her down, and Korra scrambled away, pulling at the bed sheets. Amon's hands were again in her hair, and suddenly she was on her back, his hand around her throat, applying a bit of pressure.

"I'm dreaming," she sobbed, fighting against Amon's hold on her neck and hair. "I have to be dreaming!" Amon let go of her hair, instead moving the strands away from her face. "Have fun telling yourself that, Avatar. Keep yourself going just a little longer for me."

Amon leaned down, the mask touching Korra's forehead. Korra saw his eyes still downcast, felt his hand go from her neck to between her legs. She shuddered as two fingers easily slid into her. She saw the amazement spark in Amon's eyes. She herself was quite amazed too, as well as slightly embarrassed at how wet she still was...

Korra's mind raced before slowing, analyzing... What if... What if she gave in? What would happen if she let it happen, if she worked into it... what if she just enjoyed it for what it was? Her fighting sense kicked at the thought. She could NOT give in! Not to this, not to Amon!

Amon! Of all people!

"Come now, Korra. Would it be so bad?" Amon asked, as if he had read her mind. Korra sniffed and looked away from him. He grabbed her chin, and turned it back towards him. "Remind you of anything?" he asked darkly.

It did... Korra thought about that night... how she had been ambushed, and he had first made that promise... '_I'm saving you for last._' She shuddered at the memory; at how dark and unforgiving it was. She remembered the contempt in his voice that matched the harsh jab that rendered her unconscious after their meeting.

"Well?" Amon thrust into her with a sharp breath, and Korra's body jerked and twisted at the intrusion. "No!" She refused to give up without a fight. "Korra..." Amon whispered out, and Korra's next words froze in her throat. She looked down at where their bodies were now connected, then up to the leather mask that Amon wore. The veil he refused to tear away, even in the intimacy that they shared at the current time.

"Amon..." she brought up her hand to the mask. In a flash, Amon's hand was holding hers down, and his hips had begun moving, building a tense heat in both of them. Korra grabbed at his cloths, little cries of pleasure escaping her.

He gripped her thighs before his pace quickened, and Korra shouted in ecstasy. She clawed at his back, urging him closer, her gasps for air and flushed cheeks and bosom enough to show Amon just how far she was. She cried his name every time he thrust into her, demanding more, telling him how hot she was. Amon was astounded at the words and phrases she used, and even when she unbuttoned his tunic to reveal his chest and run her hands over and behind to his back.

Her nails digging into his back was enough to prove her right, as well as the warm wetness between her legs and how it enveloped him every time his hips met hers in rough, carnal movements.

"Well, Avatar? Do you enjoy these meetings of ours?" Amon laughed lowly. Korra found herself laughing between thrusts as well, her eyes fluttering closed as she moved against him. Amon stopped, and Korra looked up at him as he pushed her chest down, but raised her legs and rested her on his knees as he repositioned himself.

Pushing back in, Korra found she had a better view of everything that was happening. From Amon's chest to where they were connected, down to her own stomach. Amon held up her hips and resumed thrusting into her, slow at first, building up to what she so eagerly desired from him.

He leant down and held her stomach as he continued his pace. Korra arched her back, gripping her bed sheets as she moaned at the mounting pleasure. She jerked as she felt that same warmth on her stomach, above her navel. It took her a moment for it to click that he had kissed her stomach, her navel, and once more up towards her breasts.

She moaned at the kindness, a fluttering in her stomach, even as the rough pace was kept, Amon pounding into her. Korra's eyes fluttered as the feeling from before returned; that knot in her lower abdomen, growing stronger, her body temperature seeming to skyrocket as well as her sensitivity to everything that was happening to her.

Korra's body finally shuddered, her senses going off like fireworks as her insides tightened around Amon, her mouth open in a silent scream. Amon groaned against her, his body moving against her before his own release took him. Korra didn't even know what to do when a hot feeling filled her, taking over the space as Amon pulled away.

She turned to her side, expecting him to leave, or some snide remark that would hit her while she was already down. Instead... there was a soft touch to her entrance. Korra jerked her head up to see Amon's hands holding a cloth... cleaning away the fluid that was inside her. She flushed as he continued working. He caught her eye and looked away. "What is it, Avatar?" The voice behind the mask asked; demanding, but soft.

She moved to sit up, her hand on his. "Why are you doing this, Amon? I thought..." Amon pushed her hand away and continued his work. "You thought I would leave again." Korra's eyes lowered. "Yes... I did."

"But I did not," Amon said, pulling away the cloth. Korra pulled her legs up to her chest. "Yeah..." Silence set, but it felt as if they had just had a full conversation. Finally, Amon stood and Korra watched him. "You should get some sleep, Avatar Korra. It has been a long day." Amon turned to leave, his footsteps clacking against the wood flooring.

Korra stood suddenly, grabbing Amon's arm. He looked back at her, his mask suddenly once again terrifying. She faltered, her grip lessening on the fabric in her hand. "I... Amon..." she tried, finding her throat dry.

"I know."

Watching him leave, Korra thought about everything that had just happened. What he had said... she looked down. "No... I don't think you do," she said into the open air.


End file.
